I Love You
by Dangerous Bunny
Summary: We need someone to get over our pain. But... Do we have someone to be here for us? Randice One-Shot.


**"**_Because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die_.**"**

- **Amelia Burr**

* * *

Life is a weird thing. We can't guess who will be gone and who will be staying. We actually know nothing about it! Yet again, we hope. Through all of these hope and happiness, we can lose people we love. And that breaks our life, heart, soul apart. The worst part of that thought is the fact that we can't see them, hold their hands, talk to them, lie down with them, say that we love them, ever again.

That was the reason that caused Randy Orton more pain. He had never been the type of a man who would cry over things. No matter how painful they were, he still wouldnt cry. He thought crying was a weak spot. Men wouldnt cry. They had to be strong...

Still, he couldnt stop the tears falling down from his ice blue eyes. The tears were full of pain, like they were burning wherever they touched. And he didnt know how to stop them! Whenever he heard _his_ name, his eyes were filled up with tears. He had his picture in his hand, watching every single detail of him.

The man who loved him without a doubt, who always supported him, who gave him encourage, was dead. His _father_ was gone.

He had never trusted anyone, but him. His father was his main supporter. Whenever he got something in mind, his father was the one saying him "Go for it!" while the others said, "You should think about it." Now, without him, he had no idea about what to do and how to hold on.

Instead of thinking about it, he joined those boring ceremonies. He always hated ceremonies, he knew people were just faking it. They all would say, "He was a great person, we will miss him," then get over it. They wouldn't care. They wouldn't understand...

"Randy?"

His head turned to the woman figure slowly, getting away from the thoughts for a second.

Candice Michelle, who was his fiancé, was standing on the doorway, watching him carefully. "I know this is a stupid question, but are you feeling a little better?"

He sighed, not sure if he was okay or not. She got the message, though. She walked over and joined him on the black couch. His attention drew back to the picture, then. This was when she realised the picture he was holding. "He looks handsome there," She whispered.

"He always was," Randy told her. A little curl appeared on his lips. "Women admired him, which is the fact that drove my mother crazy."

Candice smiled a little. "Now, I know where your charm comes from."

She then reached out and grabbed his free hand, while he was focused on the fireplace that was burning in front of them. She squeezed it tightly, letting him know that she was there for him. He squeezed back in return.

"What did you do whole day? Sorry, I couldnt give more attention to you. It's just-"

"Randy," She cut him off. "Do not be sorry for that," She lifted his hand that she was holding, and brushed her lips against his warm skin with a smile. "And as for you question, I was a little busy. I looked after your cute niece, I cleaned up the house after the ceremony, washed the dishes, helped your mother to cook, made the beds, fed the dog and greeted the guests. I feel a little dizzy, but I'm okay."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Why did you do all of these? You didnt have to, Candice. Your house is seven hours from here. You also didn't have to watch after everyone, including me. It's friday, dont you have to work?" He asked, not complaining about what she had done. He just didnt understand why. He would still love her even if she wouldnt join the ceremony.

"I quit it."

"What? Why?" He asked, knowing that she was happy with her job. But why? Why did she quit?

Candice held both of his hands, keeping them in her warm, tiny hands. "When I said, _'I'll be there for you in sickness and health, sadness and happiness'_, I meant it. I want to be able to look into your eyes and say, _'Everything will be alright'_. I want you to know that I'm here for you. For you and your family... Our family."

He was taken back after that. He didn't know what to say. She quit her job to be here with him. She drove seven-hours road because of that. Plus, she took care of everything. Just to keep his family together...

"I love you," The words spilled up from his lips, as his ice blue eyes stared at her. "You know that, right?"

"I have never doubted," Candice replied, then giving him a brief peck on the lips. She was then pulled into his muscular arms, both lying down the couch in each other's arms. She rested her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, just as he rested his own on her head. Her hair smelled so nice that he could sleep in peace right there. Just then, his mind was on his father, once again.

"Will he be alright?" He asked suddenly, stroking her haid gently.

"I think, he will. Actually, I bet, he's now watching you on the clouds, ready to go to the Heaven."

"Do you think so?" He whispered. "I wonder if he would be proud of me."

"Of course. You two had a connection of a son and a father. He would be proud of whatever you do."

Randy smiled at that. He always wanted to know if his father would be proud or not. Though, he never had a chance to ask him. Maybe someday, in somewhere, he would be able to ask that...

"He had always seen you like his own daughter, you know," He whispered.

"He was like my own father, too." Thinking of him seeing her as his own daugther caused a little tear to fall down from her chocolate brown eye which Randy wiped it away gently as he whispered, "Shhh..."

"Can't help it," She shut her eyes. "I'm happy about the thought. He was a great person, more importanyly, he was a great father."

"He was always telling me to ask you to marry me. I think, you're the only girl that he approves to be with me."

Candice chuckled between little tears. "You've made a good choice, then."

"I know, I have made the _best_ choice," He said, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you, Candice. More than anyone. And I thank you for being here for me and our family. You can't believe how happy you make me whenever you say those simple three words; _'I love you'_. And I love the times that we dont have to say a word when we simply stare at each other. I love when we don't care about anyone but each other. I adore the times when we get together, knowing that no one can touch you, but me. I cant tell you how much I love you, nor can show that. But I can make you believe and I know, you believe..."

"I do believe," Candice kissed him briefly. "And always will..."


End file.
